Jo Anne Routelle
Jo Anne Routelle Jo Anne Routelle is the same age as Phineas and Ferb and lives a block away from them. She moved from Los Angeles and lived in Danville ever since. Personality and Characteristics Jo Anne is very kind, energetic, always happy, and loves animals. But if you make her angry, she'll try to get you back. She is very girly and sensitive although it doesn't seem like it. She likes to be helpful and is very determined. Like the moto she goes by: ''If you stop trying, you'll never know if you're gonna succeed. You have to be determined to succeed and learn in life... ''Although she isn't part of the Fireside Girls, she is very talented just as they are. Sometimes Isabella gets jealous of her. Jo Anne likes to sing and dance. She likes romantic, slow, some rock, and hip hop songs. She is known for playing instruments. Early Life In her early life, Jo Anne lived in Los Angeles. She had a best friend named Vivian Comfton in California. They always played together all the time. Until one day, Jo Anne's mother and father got new jobs in Danville when she was 6 years old. She had to leave a month later, leaving behind her best friend. They still write letters to each other and email each other to keep in touch. When she came to Danville, she and her mother took a walk around the neighborhood. As they were walking, Jo Anne met Phineas and Ferb, which began a new friendship. Eventually, she met Isabella and they became best friends. Present Life Jo Anne now lives a block from Phineas and Ferb and always helps in their projects. She and Isabella talk together while they help. Jo Anne helps by giving Phineas and Ferb some ideas and also helps with the building. She is very talented, creative and artistic like Phineas and Ferb. Instead, she is a "''girl ''of action and words". But Phineas and Ferb still have the best imaginations in the neighborhood. Jo Anne surprisingly isn't jealous of them. Love interest Jo Anne likes Phineas Flynn. She always hides it because she doesn't want Isabella to be jealous and have their friendship broken. It's very hard, but she tries her best. That is why no one knows about her crush on Phineas. Whenever she gets home she lets out her feelings and sometimes even cries. Jo Anne keeps a small picture of him under her pillow. She often looks at it and sighs in hopes that someone would understand her feelings. Facts Favorite color: all light colors there are in the world Height: same as Isabella Interests: Science, animals, nature, chemistry, happiness, art, building, singing, dancing Dislikes: depression, sadness, anger, war, animal abuse, nature abuse, when they say she can build like Ferb and that they are so alike in creativity and artistic ways Physical Appearance Jo Anne has long brown-red hair and parts it to the side. She has dark blue eyes with long eyelashes like Isabella and a pointy nose. Jo Anne wears a blue shirt with dark blue stripes at the collar, end, and sleeves. It says Hello in cursive on her shirt. She wears a skirt with a blue stripe at the end and a belt. Jo Anne's shoes are pink and orchid purple with white socks. Category:Fanon Works Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Phineas Ships